


It's the simple feel of skin on skin

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Series: First the Reckoning then the Rising. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Poem, Someone just needs a hug, just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: Just something that came to me and thought I'd share.





	It's the simple feel of skin on skin

You are anxious, and fidgety and all you want is to feel small and protected.

You lay on the bed, watching as the second hand ticks on, drawing a measure of comfort from the rhythmic tick tock.

You wait patiently, silently, doing all you can to keep the tidal wave of pain from crashing through you. 

And keeping your tattered pieces glued.

 

She comes home, noting the dark and quiet that greets her and she knows that you are out of sorts.

She finds you, eyes haunted and scared, green specks that seemed to have dulled and weathered. 

You stare at her, eyes pleading to make everything right.

You lean over her pressing your lips gently to her forehead as you stripe down, naked, knowing how the intimacy of skin to skin calms her. 

You lay down be sides her and in a breathe she is snuggled in your arms her forehead resting against yours.

You tell her how much you love her, and how strong she is and how perfectly you seem to match.

You tell her what you like about her, the way her nose crinkles when she is unsure, how her brow furrows when she is mad and how when she bites her tongue in just the right way you know she is feeling mischievous.

You slide your hands along the mountains and valleys the uneven topography of the world that is Lena, your love, your wife. 

You watch as the tears begin to fall, silent at first like a gentle light breeze, slowly building to an earthquake that wracks her bones and yours as you squeeze as tight as your arms will allow. 

You kiss her tear stained face over and over, tasting the salty bitter memories, letting them become part of you. 

Eventually as the dawn is nearing, and the moon is heading to sleep, she is finally able to calm down, murmuring away the sad memories that plague her from the past as she finally surrenders to slumber.

You rest your head on hers and think how madly you love her.

Human perfectly flawed Lena Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
